Je suis, tu es, il estNous sommes ?
by Naeryan
Summary: Harry, Hermione et ron viennent de finir leurs études, mais ils n'ont pas fini de courrir partout! Entre concours, problèmes de logement et recherche de métier, le coeur auratil son mot à dire?
1. Chapter 1

Le Chaudron Baveur… c'est le bar dans lequel une jeune fille brune, au visage doux et aux cheveux emmêlés détaillait sa chambre aux murs blancs d'un œil pensif. Hermione Granger, sorcière fraîchement diplômée de Poudlard de son état, avait loué la chambre quelques jours plus tôt.

La jeune femme avait la ferme intention de rendre la SALE officielle au sein du ministère de la magie. Il lui fallait un appartement. SON appartement, comme elle l'avait expliqué à Ron, la veille.

…………..FLASH BACK…………..

-Mais si tu veux habiter dans un endroit sorcier, pourquoi ne pas venir chez nous, plutôt que dans ce trou d'ivrognes malfamé ? Ne cessait de demander un grand rouquin, le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur.

-Ronald, je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais être dans une ville active, où il sera simple d'acheter ou d'aller où bon me semble, et pas dans un trou perdu dont les seuls évènement sont les jours de marché moldus!! Répliqua Hermione.

Le jeune homme devint rouge, et ne répliqua rien, sous le regard décidé d'Hermione, et celui, légèrement moqueur, de Harry.

Il finit tout de même par redemander :

-Mais tu ne peux pas rester dans ce… ce…. Enfin, c'est sale ici, tu ne vas pas y rester jusqu'à ce que tu aies trouvé d'appartement ?

-Non, évidemment que non, je ne vais pas rester ici, je vais aller voir Rosmerta, il y aura sûrement une chambre libre, et puis, vous pourrez venir me voir plus facilement, sans prendre de risque à cause des moldus.

L'argument avait clos la discussion, et Ron n'avait plus protesté contre la décision de la jeune femme.

……………FIN DU FLASH BACK…………….

Elle se préparait à sortir, pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard, où sa chambre des Trois Balais avait été retenue.

Elle réunit ses affaires, et lança distraitement un « Wingardium Leviosa », pour les transporter.

La jeune femme traversa rapidement le couloir aux murs décrépits parsemés de cadres et de portes de chambres, descendit les escaliers, sans prêter attention au grincement des marches sous son poids, et arriva dans une salle bondée de sorciers de diverses origines et de vieux ivrognes réclamant des verres de Whisky Pur Feu. Elle parcourut la salle du regard, et saluat Tom, le vieux barman voûté.

- Bon, eh bien, je… J'y vais Tom, au plaisir…

Murmura-t-elle timidement, avant de prendre ses sacs contenant pour la plupart des livres et de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle arriva derrière un arbre, et lisière du bosquet qui séparait le village de la cabane hurlante, en ruine, qui avait abrité un loup-garou, puis, par la suite, les réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore, devenue officielle dès la septième année du trio à Poudlard.

Elle regarda le toit effondré et les fenêtres dépourvues de vitre quelques minutes, puis de dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le bar.

Mme Rosmerta l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

- Miss Granger !! Alors, que voulez vous faire après ces brillantes études ?

Hermione était assez gênée par tant de tapage, elle répondit un vague « je ne sais pas », avant de monter s'enfermer avant que son hôte ne se répande en compliments. Elle le faisait systématiquement, depuis qu'elle l'avait fait accepter dans l'Ordre du Phénix, aujourd'hui dissout.

La chambre était beaucoup plus chaleureuse et accueillante qu'au Chaudron Baveur, elle était forcée de l'admettre, même si elle appréciait Tom. Cette situation lui faisait penser aux années où ils faisaient semblant de trouver les cours de Hagrid intéressants.

La chambre était simple, les murs beiges et les meubles simples en noyer conféraient un côté agréable à la pièce, et les lits à baldaquins étaient plus confortables que ceux du Chaudron Baveur.

Elle rangea rapidement les capes de sorcières que sa mère avait tenu à lui offrir pour ses ASPICS, puis posa la quantité impressionnante de livres qu'elle avait réduits dans un tiroir de bureau.

La jeune femme décida d'écrire à ses amis avant de descendre dîner, puis qu'elle sortirait pour envoyer ses lettres.

Elle s'exécuta donc, et griffonna rapidement qu'elle était installée aux Trois Balais et qu'elle comptait les y voir bientôt, après quoi elle descendit sans se presser dans le bar.

- Vous êtes bien installée miss ?

- Très bien oui, mais je voulais savoir si il est possible d'avoir un hydromel avant le repas ? J'avoue ne pas avoir très chaud.

- Bien sûr !

En effet, ce début de septembre était extraordinairement froid et humide pour la saison, mais c'était un contrecoup de la multiplication de Détraqueurs. Bien qu'ils aient rejoint leurs postes, la brume ne se dissipait que très lentement.

La propriétaire du bar avait dû veiller à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle voulait, car on lui apporta un récipient a mi chemin entre un verre et un grand bol remplit d'hydromel aux épices.

Rosmerta lui servit ensuite une pleine assiette de poulet, pommes de terre sautées et autres, et le défilé de plats se termina sur une île flottante qu'elle ne put finir.

Il était environ huit heures quand l'estomac d'Hermione décida qu'il était assez rempli. Elle remonta chercher une cape flambant neuve et sortit dans la ruelle. L'air était humide et la jeune sorcière resserra sa cape contre elle.

Bien qu'ayant quitté le château de Poudlard depuis deux mois, l'impression étrange de revoir les professeurs bientôt ne la quittait pas, même si elle savait qu'elle n'irait plus dans ce château qui contenait toute son adolescence. Elle se sentait comme sans défense, privée des dortoirs chaleureux, des fantômes et tableaux, mais surtout, de la bibliothèque de la célèbre école.

Elle se dirigeait rapidement dans les nombreuses ruelles du village exclusivement sorcier. Elle passa devant Honeydukes, la confiserie, Zonko, le magasin de farce et attrapes, puis s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment au coin de la ruelle. Un flux continu de hiboux arrivant ou repartant attira son attention.

Une magnifique chouette blanche venait d'arriver dans la poste sorcière. Bien sur, il existait énormément de chouettes blanches, mais il était aussi possible que ce soit Edwige, la chouette d'Harry.

Elle entra sans attendre, et fut reçue par un employé assis derrière son comptoir, qui

-Hum…bonsoir… tenta la jeune femme.

-…

-Bonsoir…. Insista Hermione.

-Oh !! Bonsoir, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vue !!

- Ce n'est rien assura la jeune femme

Bien qu'elle ait assuré le contraire, elle pensa tout de même que pour ne pas remarquer un jeune femme aux cheveux ressemblant aux siens ayant presque hurlé « bonsoir », il fallait quand même le vouloir, surtout dans un endroit où l'on est seul…

Elle poursuivit :

-Je viens pour envoyer deux lettres, mais je ne connais pas les tarifs, je ne suis pas de ce village. Déclara-t-elle patiemment.

-C'est une mornille par hiboux, et deux pour les gros colis.

-Merci.

Elle se retourna, et observa l'homme du coin de l'œil. Il était en train de batailler avec la magnifique chouette blanche qu'Hermione avait vue entrer. Elle se retourna et commença à attacher la lettre pour Ron à la patte d'un hibou grand duc.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, pour voir avec surprise que l'employé avançait vers elle.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes aux Trois Balais ?

-Oui, c'est cela, répondis le sorcière, étonnée.

-Pourriez vous remettre cette lettre, avec le chouette qui refuse de s'en séparer, à une certaine Hermione Granger, la chouette a été adressée ici, mais elle refuse de donner sa lettre.

-Je suis Hermione Granger, répliqua doucement la concernée.

-Oh !! Désolé !! Pourriez vous enlever cette chouette d'ici, je crois qu'elle a un caractère assez agressif !!

-Bien sur, je renverrais la lettre à son propriétaire par retour. Voilà votre mornille, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Edwige était effectivement assez agressive avec ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et ce depuis que le professeur Ombrage l'avait interceptée et brutalisée en cinquième année.

Hermione emporta la chouette d'un blanc éclatant à l'extérieur et décrocha délicatement la lettre.

Elle à grandes enjambées au bar, puis remonta dans le chambre, où elle s'installa pour lire le courrier.

Le parchemin était noirci par l'écriture brouillonne de Ronald et celle, un peu plus précise de Harry.

Hermione,

Je suppose que tu es déjà aux Trois Balais, avec la ferme idée de nous y faire venir à coups de sorts

d'Attraction, je te propose donc de t'y retrouver avec Harry et Ginny demain midi, et de faire un tour dans le village avant de

Passer nos concours d' Aurors. J'espère que tout va comme tu le veux (je me doute que oui, tu sais toujours tout faire aller à

La baguette !!) Harry trépigne à côté de moi pour ajouter quelque chose, au fait, il sort avec Ginny, maintenant qu'il a rompu pour la deuxième fois av

-----

Le reste était caché par une énorme tache d'encre qui témoignait du fait qu'Harry avait dut écraser la main de Ron sur le parchemin.

-----

Désolé pour la tache d'encre, c'est Harry qui t'écris. Je m'excuse donc pour cette tache, mais Ron vient d'écrire ce que je

voulais t'apprendre. Donc, je ne sors plus avec Cho, ce qui doit te soulager, étant donné que tu ne l'aimais pas.

Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Ron pour le rendez-vous demain, et espère également que tout va bien pour toi…

A demain

Harry

Bien sur qu'elle n'aimait pas Cho !! Cette fille stupide et superficielle n'aimait plus Harry depuis cette cinquième année décidément mouvementée. C'était le Survivant, l'Elu, évidemment, sortir avec l'Elu….

Elle avait hâte de les revoir, ne serais-ce que pour les encourager, un coucours d'Auror était dur, on ne pouvait rien prévoir, et les épreuves étaient particulièrement difficiles, d'après Tonks…


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione s'étira longuement avant de sortir lentement de son lit. La jeune femme s'aperçu qu'elle s'était endormie le nez sur un énorme volume qu'elle avait acheté après avoir eu ses Aspics.

Elle avouait être assez heureuse d'avoir obtenu des O partout, excepté la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et l'Astronomie.

Elle referma doucement le livre et le rangea sur la table qui tenait lieu de bureau.

Elle contourna ladite table pour plonger sa tête dans l'armoire et en ressortir, quelques secondes plus tard, avec une robe de sorcière noire à l'encolure et aux manches brodées, qu'elle enfila rapidement sous une cape de la même couleur.

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi sa mère avait tenu à lui acheter des robes et des capes neuves, alors que les anciennes lui allaient parfaitement. « Pour te récompenser, chérie !! Peu de sorcier on d'aussi bons résultats scolaires que toi !! » avait-elle expliqué.

Récompenser des résultats scolaires… c'était stupide.

Ce fut sur ces réflexions qu'elle sortit doucement de le pièce pour entre dans le bar, déjà bien remplit de sorciers venant de tous les pays. La rentrée à Poudlard attirait du monde, car beaucoup de gens voulaient rendre hommage à Dumbledore avant l'évènement.

Cela faisait deux ans que le monde sorcier se remettait doucement de la perte du plus grand sorcier qui eu jamais vécu après Merlin.

Malgré ses tentatives pour se faire discrète, Mme Rosmerta lui tomba dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde.

- Miss Granger !! Vous déjeunez ici, je suppose ?

- Ou…oui, bien sur. Ah, je voulais vous prévenir, Harry et Ronald vont sûrement venir me voir, à midi, avant leurs épreuves.

-Bien sur Miss, je vous enverrais un elfe de maison, si vous le désirez.

- Non !! Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Hermione s'assit à une table isolée, et commença à avaler son chocolat.

Elle allait remonter dans sa chambre, et était juste devant l'escalier, lorsqu'elle aperçut ses deux meilleurs amis par la fenêtre.

Elle renonça donc à aller lire les attendant, et se précipita dehors, à leur rencontre.

- Hermione !!

- Ouf !! Vous tombez bien !! S'exclama la brunette. Rosmerta me saute dessus dès qu'elle m'aperçoit !! j'espère trouver un logement rapidement, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps si elle continue. En plus, elle doit avoir une dizaine d'elfes de maison.

Se justifia-t-elle devant le regard interrogatif de ses deux amis.

Elle vit clairement le sourire de Ron, qui se retenait de rigoler, mais n'y prêta pas attention, préférant regarder Harry lui adresser un regard compatissant.

- On va faire un tour chez Honeydukes ? Proposa Harry, soucieux de devoir supporter Rosmerta faire l'étalage de ses talents.

- Si tu veux, mais après, on va voir Zonko. Répondit précipitamment Ron, qui, visiblement, venait de faire la même réflexion que son compère.

Le trio se dirigea donc vers les magasins, et entrèrent dans la confiserie.

L'air y était chaud et apaisant. Ron était déjà en train d'examiner les différents bocaux de « bonbons à effets momentanés », tandis que Harry s'intéressait aux plumes en sucres.

Hermione s'approcha du panier remplit de fils dentaires à la menthe. Depuis qu'elle en avait envoyés à ses parents, lors de sa troisième année, elle avait prit l'habitude de leur en offrir un paquet aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle s'adressa donc au vendeur, un homme d'une cinquentaine d'années, aux cheveux poivre et sel qui s'était précipité derrière le comptoir. Ambrosius Flûme était plutôt sympathique, sauf avec certaine personnes, dont les jumeaux Weasley.

- Je voudrais deux sachets de fils dentaires, et un de fizwizbiz s'il vous plaît. Déclara-t-elle à l'homme.

Elle paya attrapa Harry par une épaule :

-Je vous attends chez Scribenpenne, il me faut de l'encre.

- Pas de problème.

La jeune femme sortit de la boutique, longea la rue et s'arrêta devant un magasin dont la vitrine était surchargée de plumes de toutes sortes et d'encre à changement de couleur et autres.

Elle entra, et se débarrassa de sa lourde cape. Enfin, qu'avaient tous ces magasins à être surchauffés !! Elle s'approcha d'une étagère portant un nouveau modèle d'encre, « Avec Expression'encre, vous savez comment exprimer vos pensées !! » ..

Ma foi, on peut toujours tester pensa la jeune femme.

Elle attrapa un flacon et paya avant de sortir, pour apercevoir Harry et Ron se diriger vers elle.

- bon, eh bien maintenant, on ne peut plus reculer, Rosmerta, nous voila !

- c'est malheureux, mais on va devoir manger, le ventre de Ron fait autant de bruit qu'un troll dans un sa caverne.

- faut bien se nourrir répliqua Ronald, rouge.

Les trois amis entrèrent donc dans le bar, et, comme ils s'en étaient doutés, la propriétaire se rua sur eux.

- oh !! messieurs Potter et Weasley !!

- Oui… Je vous coupe, mais nous n'avons que peu de temps…

- Bien sur, les concours d'Aurors !!

Ils s'assirent rapidement et commandèrent des verres d'hydromel.

-alors Hermione, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire ?

- Eh bien, la S.A.L.E pourrait devenir officielle, mais ce n'est pas un métier, et je n'ai pas envie de travailler au ministère…Non, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire…

-De toute façon, vu tes résultats, tu peux faire n'importe quoi, tu es cataloguée fille parfaite.

Hermione rougit légèrement, mais la gêne fut de courte durée, car une Rosmerta gaie comme un pinson apportait le repas.

- Et vous, Tonks n'a pas voulut vous en dire plus sur le concours ?

- Non, mais Kingsley a été plus loquace.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda avidement la jeune femme.

- Hum…

-plaît-il ?

-Ronald essaye de te dire qu'il a répondu qu'on ne pouvait rien prévoir et qu'on avait intéret à être en forme.

- Ca n'aide pas beaucoup…

-Non…

Il était déjà deux heures lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à sortir pour transplaner au ministère.

- Bon… Eh bien… bonne chance, je vous attends ici, je vais aller voir le responsable des associations ministérielles.

- C'est qui déjà, celui là ?

- Gary Smouth.

- Alors à tout à l'heure, on se retrouve ici !!

Hermione fila rapidement vers l'ascenseur dans lequel voletait une dizaine de notes de service.

Elle descendit au troisième étage et marcha le long des couloirs sinueux, avant de se stopper devant une arche derrière laquelle se trouvait le service de gestion des associations.

- Excusez moi… Je cherche Gary Smouth.

Un vieil homme dégarni lui répondit après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Dans le bureau, au fond. Il parle avec une personne, mais vous pouvez l'attendre.

- Merci monsieur…

- Finkel, appelez moi Finkel.

- Alors merci, Finkel.

Elle patienta quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables. Elle vit enfin sortir Gary Smouth, suivi d'un jeune homme blond qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement.

-Tiens, Granger… Ca faisait longtemps, depuis la dissolution de l'Ordre, en fait.

- Oui… qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ?

Le ton n'était pas amical ni chaleureux. Malefoy était repassé du bon côté, mais ils ne se parlaient pas, bon jour, aurevoir, ça s'arrêtait là.

- Gary est un ami de ma mère.

- Je vois…

Le jeune homme, tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

- vous êtes miss ?

- Granger, Hermione Granger.

- Gary Smouth. Je suppose que vous venez pour une association... suivez moi dans le bureau.

Le bureau était simple, les murs blancs tapissés de poster de quidditch et de photos. Gary s'assit et invita Hermione à l'imiter, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler de la SALE, mais…

- Si, on m'en a parlé, depuis que Dumbledore nous a quittés, beaucoup de gens souhaitent y participer. C'est donc vous la créatrice de cette association ?

- Oui, mais je voudrais savoir comment fait-on pour rendre une association officielle, et si je peux le faire ?

- Eh bien il vous suffit de me parler, ce que vous faites actuellement, et d'envoyer les bons papiers aux bonnes personnes.

-Ah… et quels sont ces papiers et ces personnes ?

- Les papiers sont tout ce qui concerne la composition de l'association, son but et le formulaire que je vous offre, répondit l'homme en lui tendant un parchemin neuf, dont les écritures fines semblaient presque être fraîches. Les personnes sont Finkel, que vous avez croisé, Percy Weasley et Dirk Cresswell, dont les fonctions prennent maintenant en compte les elfes de maison.

- Je vous remercie.

Répondit Hermione en se levant. Elle serra la main du responsable des associations et sortit du bureau.


End file.
